blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Jellies
The Yellow Jellies are the main characters of Seagum Jelly. Appearance The Yellow Jellies are Yellow squares and are smooth. Different Jellies have different appearences. History The Yellow Jellies, Captain Morris and Right Hand Man were being chased by the Crocodile in Lamadilus. They used their ship to get to the Fluffy Sea. In the ship they found Blob Boy. The crocodile lost them and the yellow jellies found Test Dummy Jellies. The yellow jellies attacked them and found more jellies throughout their adventure. At the end they found the crocodile at the beach where they attacked the crocodile. When the crocodile got weak he ran away. The yellow jellies had a party. Words in the rum bubbles later said: "To Be Continued..." Characters There are 13 characters in total. All of them are in a character collection throughout the game. Captain Morris (Pirates) The captain is the boss, he can throw all kinds of weapons and they are 0.10% stronger then others. He has 75 health. He appears in all of the levels exept level 9, 11 and 14. Right Hand Man (Pirates) Right Hand Man is the person second in charge of the crew. He has 60 health. His weapons are 0.05% stronger then others. He always comes in levels next to the captain. He appears in all levels. Blob Boy (Oddballs) Blob Boy is the crew member that can survive going under water. Blob boy has 45 health. Despite having 45 health his weapons are 0.05% stronger in water. He appears in all levels exept for 14 and 17. Jimbo and Jumbo (Twins) Jimbo and Jumbo are the twins of the crew. Both have 50 health. They start appearing in the 2nd level together with Captain Morris, Right Hand Man and Blob Boy. They always appear in levels with eachother, and they are next to eachother. They appear in all levels exept for 1, 10, 12 and 14. General Arman (Soldiers) General Arman is the 6th member of the crew, he is a soldier. He has 70 health and his weapons are 0.10% stronger. He is the second strongest member of the crew. He starts appearing in level 7. He doesn't appear in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 12, 14 and 18. He carries an AK47 on his back. Soldier Cheryl (Soldiers) Soldier Cheryl is the 7th member of the crew and as mentioned the sister of Arman. She is a soldier. She has 50 health and her weapons have the normal strengh. She starts at level 8. After the previous levels she doesn't appear in level 11, 14 and 16. Ninja Jikumo (Sneaky People) Ninja Jikumo is the 8th member of the crew. He is a ninja. He has 60 health and his weapons have the normal strengh. He comes in level 10. After the levels before level 10 he doesn't appear in level 14 and 17. He has a black belt. Fisherman Fethry (Oddballs) Fisherman Fethry is the 9th member of the crew. He is a fisherman. He has 50 health and his weapons have the normal strengh. He is a playable character in the level 13. He starts playing as an NPC in level 11 and 12. After the levels 13 he doesn't appear in 14. He normally comes with his boat. In the levels he gets along with Blob Boy and Ninja Jikumo. Actor Tom (Celebrities) Actor Tom is the 10th member of the crew. He is an actor. He has 50 health and his weapons are 0.30% stronger. He starts at level 15. After that he appears in every level. In the levels he mentions that he is a good actor. After that he states that he is on the Z-List and only appeared in 1 episode. He gets along with everybody. Police Tucker (Sneaky People) Police Tucker is the 11th member of the crew. He is a police. He has 60 health and his weapons are 0.60% stronger. He starts at level 16. After that he appears in every level. He normally acts sneaky. Lifeguard (Lifeguards and Unlucky People) Lifeguard is the 12th member of the crew. He is a lifeguard. He has 50 health and his weapons are as strong as other jellies weapons. He starts at level 18 at the beach where the Crocodile is. He comes with a lifeguard chair. Unlucky Austin (Lifeguards and Unlucky People) Unlucky Austin is the 13th and last member of the crew. He has 40 health and his weapons are 0.10% weaker. He only appears in level 20. He carries bandages and an arrow through his head. Captain Morris New.png|Captain Morris Right Hand Man New.png|Right Hand Man Blob Boy New.png|Blob Boy Jimbo New.png|Jimbo Jumbo New.png|Jumbo Soldier Arman New.png|Soldier Arman Soldier Cheryl New.png|Soldier Cheryl Ninja Jikumo New.png|Ninja Jikumo Fisherman Jonas New.png|Fisherman Fethry Actor Tom New.png|Actor Tom Police Tucker New.png|Police Tucker Lifeguard New.png|Lifeguard Unlucky Austin New.png|Unlucky Austin Beta The yellow jellies were redesigned 4 times. They were originally sponges and more yellow. They were given more shades throughout the process of making the game. Trivia *Jimbo and Jumbo's beard have changed 3 times. *Captain Morris is named after Captain John Morris. Category:Lamadilus Category:Characters